I Want to Date Harry Potter
by Jenny Cullen
Summary: Seamus made up a new hit TV show for wizards. During the show Harry falls for Hermione who gave up on men after her boyfriend died. Now with his ex 'Ginny' pregnant can he continue on with the show? Full summary in my profile.
1. Setting Her Up

**I Want to Date Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and I'm only going to say this once. The characters are J.K. Rowling's not mine.

**Parings:** Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Draco (later)

**Chapter One** "Setting her up"

_**Eight Years Ago**_

"Harry?" Ron Weasley said as he came up behind him.

"Yeah Ron?" he said as he turned around to face his best friend.

"What do you plan on doing now? I mean since the Dark Lord is finally dead."

"I don't know Ron, I don't know." Harry said shaking his head then both friends walked away from Hogwarts and started to live life with out pain or misery from the Dark Lord.

_**Eight Years Later**_

"Harry?" A girl said as she tried to wake him up. "Harry." She said again with a dreamy voice. "Time to wake up." She smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." She said then kissed him.

"Mmmm…morning." Harry said then put his glasses on. "Sleep well?"

"Not with you keeping me up all night no." Ginny said then sat up.

"Sorry to hear that Gin." He said then got up from bed and put on a pair of pants with Ginny watching him.

"So, Harry I've been thinking and this hole thing with us is not really working out." Ginny said slowly looking at him. "I think it's time we broke up and just stay friends." She said with Harry just looking at her. "I'm sorry it's just better that way."

88888888

"She what?" Neville said then took a drink of butterbeer.

"She broke up with me." Harry said as he finished his Firewhiskey.

"Dam." Seamus said looking at him. "You know what, my company is making this reality show, where there is this guy and girls actually compete for him. If your interested Harry, you could do it. I'm sure a lot of girls would be interested and you could also find your dream girl that way. What do you say Harry?" Seamus said then drank some butterbeer.

"Uhh…I don't know. Sounds like a joke to me." Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry, just think of it you being around a lot of ladies who want you." Ron said. "If he doesn't want to do it can I?"

"Don't know really have to ask." He said. "Soooo, what do you say?"

"All right, I'll do it." Harry said as he put his drink down. "Just pick ones that I would actually like."

"How about after two weeks we go through the tapes, pictures, letters and everything together?" Seamus asked him.

"Sounds like a plan."

8888888888

"OH MY GOD! Hermione!" Luna yelled then ran outside where she stood face to face with her best friend.

"What, what is it? Are you all right?" Hermione said nervously.

"I'm fine. Here read this." Luna said then handed Hermione the Daily Prophet.

"Attention all ladies! There is going to be a reality show called "I want to date Harry Potter." What we need you to do is send in why you would date him or anything at all, surprise us if you want to. We will be picking ten lucky ladies who will get to date him and there will be only one final winner. To apply to be on this show send everything to this address. 6366 London lain, and make sure you put room number 5003 on it. So what is should look like is this:

I want to date Harry Potter  
6366 London lain  
London, England 456, #5003  
Hope to see you there." Hermione finished then looked at Luna.

"Well?" Luna said looking at her.

"Well what?" she said then handed the Daily Prophet back to her.

"You should do it." Luna said which made her laugh.

"Right, Luna…it sounds like a joke to me. I mean even I'm not that lucky. I mean what would he actually want with a girl like me?"

"What wouldn't he want." Luna said looking at her. "Look Hermione, your smart, funny, beautiful, you have a great sense of humor and more. So don't tell me what he wouldn't want with a girl like you."

"I don't know Luna I mean being on a T.V show."

"Would be fun wouldn't it." Luna said cutting her off.

"I don't think so. Besides I have students to teach at Hogwarts in September. I can't just drop everything to do this." She said and Luna rolled her eyes. "Look Luna, I just happen to love my job. I mean teaching magical students to learn to do magic…it's great. Even though we went to a different magical school I love it at Hogwarts."

"Yeah because Harry Potter went there." Luna added.

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it Luna!"

"Gosh, I'm just kidding. Take a chill pill Hermione." Luna said then walked back into the house.

Later on that day Luna met up with Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Ginny and Harry. They were all in the Leaky Cauldron drinking some butterbeers and talking with each other. "So what's this I hear about you doing a TV show Harry?" Dean said looking at him.

"Yeah I know not my thing but Seamus here talked me into it."

"Really now." Luna said leaning back in her seat. "Sounds like you and Ginny broke up."

"We did." Ginny said. "Were just friends now."

"Thought so." Luna said then looked at Harry who just happened to be looking at her.

"What?" Harry said realizing she was looking at him.

"Nothing really. Just thinking is all." She said then Harry got up and walked over to the bar.

"About what Luna?" Ron said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you remember the girl I introduced you to two days ago?"

"Are you kidding? That girl was hot, why?" Ron said which earned him a smack from Luna. "Well she is but you are much hotter love." He said then kissed her. "So what about her?"

"Well I was thinking that she would be perfect for Harry." Luna said which got their attention.

"Go on." Seamus said. "Like tell us what she is like."

"Well she's very smart, pretty, kind, sweet, has a good sense of humor, and well she's single."

"Is she a muggle or a witch?" Ron asked.

"She's a witch. She teaches at Hogwarts School of witch…well you know what school I'm talking about." Luna said then everyone nodded.

"Is she interested in doing the show?" Dean asked.

"Well see that's the problem, she loves her job so much she doesn't have time for this kind of thing. Of course that's what she said anyway. I think she just gave up on men after her boyfriend died. She told me one day that they were actually talking about getting married."

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"Drunk driver hit him walking on the side walk. He was pined against the car and a tree. Chris died before the Authors got there with help." Luna said then looked outside and when she did she saw Hermione and what looked like Draco.

"That's so sad." Ginny said as both Draco and Hermione walked in.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing with her?" Luna said looking towards the doors. What she didn't know was that the teacher's at Hogwarts were getting together because when she saw them sit down with them she stopped worrying.

"Well Luna it looks like Malfoy and that girl are with the Professors." Dean said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that part out." She said looking at him. "They usually do this. It's when all the professors at Hogwarts get together and just talk. It's actually quite boring." Luna finished as Harry came back.

"Well I should get going promised Wood I'd be at practice earlier today." Harry said and then left.

Two weeks later they closed the entries for the show and started to look at them.

"Okay." Seamus said looking putting in a video. "Her name is Lisa Alexander and she is twenty-two years old. She lives in North Carolina. Lisa likes long walks on the beach, she loves to read, she graduated ninth in her class and she's looking for a boyfriend." He finished then turned on the tape.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Alexander and I'm currently twenty-two years old." The girl started on the tape. She has long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty and it looks like they both liked her. When the tape finished Seamus looked at Harry and smiled.

"I like her, don't you?"

"Yeah put her in." Harry said. About and hour of looking and laughing at a lot of them Seamus put in a tape and pressed play.

"Hi Harry, Seamus you both are probably wondering why I'm on here and well it's not for me. This is for my friend Hermione Granger." Luna said then the video showed other videos of Hermione and pictures. Then after awhile Luna's voice came back. "She doesn't know I'm doing this but I think she could use a guy like you. See her boyfriend died about three years ago and it just looks like she gave up on men. Hermione is a great person who gets along with partially everyone. She's very smart, kind, polite, out going, and well as you can see pretty or beautiful in your case." When Luna's voice stopped the tape stopped and Seamus just looked at Harry.

"I think we should use her." Harry said then Seamus nodded in agreement.

Two days later Harry Potter was on a talk show explaining to the viewers what the show was about and everything.

Hermione and her friends and family were all at a party when the phone rang. Luna went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Harry Potter and I was wondering if Hermione Granger is there?"

"Harry?"

"Hey Luna, is Hermione there?"

"Yeah hold on." Luna said as she went outside where everyone was along with the music blasting in the background. Hermione was near the back with some younger kids playing baseball. People that were watching the news right now could see what was going on considering that there were camera people there recording this. They saw a lot of people playing baseball and Luna saw Hermione step up to bat. "Hey Harry see the girl that's going to bat?"

"Yeah we see her."

"That's Hermione." Luna said as the cameraman zoomed in closer to Hermione. "Come on Hermione!" Luna yelled taking the phone away from her mouth. "Bring um home!" she yelled again then put the phone back to her mouth. "I'll give her the phone when she's off the basses okay."

"That's fine." The news guy said as they were watching the game. Just then the song 'Sweet Dreams' started to play in the background.About ten seconds later the ball was thrown towards her and Hermione hit it causing the ball to go over the fence. The kids on her team started to scream as she started to run for first, then second, third and finally home and she stopped when she saw Luna holding the phone and two camera people standing next to her.

"Hermione come here, you have a phone call." Luna said holding out the phone. "Great hit by the way." She said which made Hermione laugh.

"Yeah right, I just got lucky for once in my life." Hermione said as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello Hermione, this is Harry Potter and well your probably wondering why there are camera people standing by you. Well they are there because you have been selected to be on my show." Harry said and Hermione just looked at Luna.

"How could I be selected if I haven't sent anything in?" She asked him.

"Well see your best friend Luna here who I see is standing next to you has sent us something." Harry replied which made Hermione look back at Luna.

"Luna." Hermione started to say but she cut her off.

"Listen Hermione I thought you could use this. I mean seriously when was the last time you went on a date?"

"What does this has to do with anything?"

"Hermione listen I know your friend set you up and everything but if you could come by the studio tomorrow in the evening around six for an interview that would be great." Harry said.

"I don't know." Hermione said in reply.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Harry told her. Hermione looked at her family who was looking at her, she then looked at Luna and then the camera.

"All right tomorrow." She said giving in.

"Okay then see you tomorrow and I'll let you get back to playing baseball. Great hit by the way." Harry said then hung up the phone. Hermione took the phone away from her ear and turned it off.

"I'm going to kill you." She said to Luna who just smiled at her.

"Yeah, but you will thank me later for it." She said then walked away.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please tell me and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. R&R everyone!

-JAM-


	2. Meeting Harry and Starting the Show

**I Want To Date Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two "Meeting Harry and Starting the Show"**

The next day around five in the afternoon Hermione found herself getting ready to go to the interview at six. She had no idea what to wear to this. She was just looking through her clothes in her closet when Luna walked in with Ginny. "Hermione, where are you?" Luna called.

"Closet." Was her short simple reply. Luna and Ginny both walked over to the closet and saw Hermione standing there. "What the hell do you where to these kinds of things?"

"How about something cute, sensible?" Luna said.

"No, in order to get his attention you would want to wear something maybe like this." Ginny said as she went forward and picked out a dress. It was a light blue halter-top dress that was knee length. She handed it to Hermione then picked out a pair of light blue dress shoes that were about two inches tall. Ginny also handed them to Hermione. "Now go put those on and then come back so we can see what it looks like." She said as her and Luna both left the closet so she could change.

About five minutes later Hermione came out of the closet dressed in the light blue halter-top dress with the shoes on. "I think it's a little much for just an interview." She told them.

"I think you look beautiful Hermione." Luna said. "Ginny you did a great job."

"Well thank you. Now all we need to do is your hair and give you a necklace to where." Ginny said. "So why don't you come a sit down and we will get you ready." She added and Hermione walked over to them slowly.

"Come on Hermione were not going to kill you." Luna said and Hermione seemed to ease up a bit and walked a little faster to them. Once she sat down they started to play around with her hair. After about thirty minutes they were done. All they really did was straighten her hair. "There now you are all set." Luna said as Ginny put a blue flower necklace around her neck.

"Go get him girl." Ginny said as Hermione stood up.

"Thanks you guys and nice meeting you Ginny." Hermione said as she started to head downstairs.

"Your welcome and it was nice to meet you too." Ginny called back.

Now at the studio there were about a total of eight ladies nine including Hermione. That meant that one of them was already getting interviewed. When the person did come out so did a guy and he called for Hermione to come into the room. Once she was in there she saw Harry sitting in a chair at the other end of the table. "Please have a seat Miss. Granger." Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry. "So why don't you start by telling us about yourself?"

"Okay um…my name is Hermione Jane Granger, I'm twenty-five years old. I have a job I love and people there that love me. I am an only child." She said. "Like what kinds of things do you want to know about me?"

"Just tell us whatever comes to mind. Like how you were when you went to school maybe." Seamus said.

"Well if I get that option, I was top of my class, I was as some people call me by today a no-it-all but that doesn't bother me." She said and Harry smiled.

"Tell me what you like to do." Harry said and she looked at him.

"Well I like to help people out whenever I can. I love kids and sometimes wish I wasn't an only child. I like to play baseball for instance as you already know. I don't know I guess when I'm with a guy that I like I like to be romantic and have him notice me."

"So tell me Hermione have you ever been married before?" Seamus asked.

"No."

"Have you been in a relationship recently?"

"No."

"When was the last time you went on a date?"

"You don't have to answer that." Harry said looking at Seamus.

"Okay that is all I really wanted to ask you so I guess we are done now." Seamus said as he stood up and then Hermione stood up.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, and then she looked at him. "I hope you're okay about yesterday. If not I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, I mean I wasn't expecting the whole being on TV thing but it's fine." She told him then walked out of the room. After her interview Hermione went home to find Luna and Ginny still there. "How long have you two been here for?"

"Never really left." Luna said as Hermione walked over towards them and sat down on the couch. "So how did it go?"

"Okay I guess." She said taking off her shoes.

"What do you mean by okay?" Ginny asked.

"Well Seamus I think his name was, he was an asshole I mean having me answer questions that he didn't clarify what I had to answer like. God he's an ass. Like telling me what you like to do Hermione? He never said by myself, with friends or with guys so I gave him a stupid answer. Now that I think back on it, I probably shouldn't have done that with Harry in the room."

"Oh now Harry was in there?" Ginny said. "So what do you think of him?"

"I don't know I haven't even really talked to him. The only person asking the questions was Seamus." Hermione said looking down at her feet. "All Harry really did say was that I didn't have to answer that question if I didn't want to. Then he said he was sorry about yesterday if I felt uncomfortable in anyway and if I didn't like it he was sorry."

"Yeah but I think I would give Harry so respect considering that he has to date ten ladies and then get to keep only one at the end." Luna said.

"Whatever I'm going for a walk, anyone care to join me?" Hermione said putting her shoes back on.

"Sure I could use the fresh air." Ginny said as she stood up.

"More like you could use some guys." Luna said as she stood up with Hermione.

"Well that to I guess, but right now I don't care." Ginny said as they all walked outside. They have been just walking and talking until a guy came up to them.

"Hi." The dark haired man said.

"Hi." Ginny said. "I'm Ginny and these are my friends Luna and Hermione." She said and pointed to them as she said their names.

"Hello it's nice to meat you lovely ladies, I'm Jack Philips."

"Hi." Both Luna and Hermione said.

"So what are you three ladies up too?" Jack asked them.

"Nothing really just walking, why?" Ginny said.

"Well how about you come with me, I can show you a good time." Jack asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Ginny said. "Do you guys want to come?"

"No I'm fine." Hermione said.

"No thanks and I don't think my boyfriend would approve anyway." Luna said.

"Okay then you know how to reach me." Ginny said then walked away with Jack.

"I don't trust him." Luna said.

"Should we follow?" Hermione asked her.

"No, she knows how to take care of herself." Luna said then they started walking again.

"Luna!" Ron yelled running down the street with Harry with him. Both her and Hermione turned around. "Luna…have you seen my sister?" Ron asked her once they caught up to them.

"Yeah, she went with this guy which I can't seem to remember his name." Luna said.

"Jack." Hermione said as Harry came up to them.

"What?" Luna asked.

"His name was Jack." Hermione said again. "Jack Philips, I think that was his last name anyway."

"What? Which way did they go?"

"That way." Luna said pointing to the right of them. Ron just took off running and then Luna went after him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand as he started to run forward with Hermione behind him. "Jack Philips is a killer is the wizarding world who just escaped from Azkaban. What the hell was Ginny thinking?" Harry yelled as they continued to run.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. "Is she stupid or is she just desperate!" she yelled and Harry smiled.

"Don't know." He said as they stopped and he turned towards her. "Ron and Luna went that way so I guess we should go this way." Harry said pointing in the opposite direction. "Because there is no way he could have gone straight." He said looking at the wall.

"Lets get a move on then, shall we?" Hermione said then smiled and he smiled back at her grabbing her hand as they started to run down the alley. About half way down the alley there was this high-pitched scream. "Ginny." Hermione said as she stopped having Harry come to a stop too. Just as Harry stopped they heard it again only this time with a crash.

"This way." Harry said turning left and in a vacant room. He took out his wand and held it in front of him and Hermione did the same. "Okay let's split up, we might be able to find her quicker that way. If you find her yell." Harry said as she nodded. He went left and she went right. Harry opened an old rusty door and walked in the room looking around for any sign of movement. "Come on Ginny, scream or something." He whispered to himself. "Lumos." He whispered as a stream of light came out of his wand. Once he saw nothing in the room he started to walk out. "Nox." He whispered and the light went away. Hermione already searched a room and was going to try another but the door was locked. She was going to use the Alohomora spell when she heard another scream she cast the first spell she could think of getting Harry's attention. "Bombarda!" she yelled and the door blew open letting her in the room. When it did open she saw Ginny on the floor and Jack standing over her holding his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Jack yelled at her and before she could block the spell, she went flying backwards. "Accio Wand!" Harry yelled then Jacks wand came flying through the air. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled and his legs and arms came together. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled before Jack fell to the ground and he went flying across the room. Harry went forward to Ginny who was sitting on the floor with tears coming down her face. "Are you okay Gin?" he asked her as he crouched down in front of her. She just nodded her head yes and stood up with Harry.

"Is Hermione okay?" Ginny asked in a whisper. Harry turned around and ran out of the room and started to look for her.

"Ginny I need you to help me find her." Harry said and all she did was nod her head. "Lumos." He said and begun searching for Hermione. After about five minutes of looking Harry found her lying on the ground unconscious. "Ginny, over here!" He yelled as he came up to Hermione. She was breathing still thank God. He put one of his legs over her so he was crouched down over her. Just when Ginny came over to them he put one arm around her waist and his other arm under her knees. Once he stood up he made sure she was leaning against him so she wouldn't fall. "Do you have everything with you Gin?"

"Yeah." She replied then bent down and picked up Hermione's purse.

"Okay then lets get out of here." He said then started to walk forward as some authors came in the room to get Jack. Once they were both outside they saw Ron and Luna making there way down then they both started to run. Harry just continued to wake straight with Hermione in his arms and Ginny next to them.

"Oh my God! Hermione!" Luna yelled. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Harry replied. "Just unconscious." He said looking down at her. "I'm going to take her back to my place until she wakes up, that way I know she all right." Harry said then Apparated. He reappeared inside his house, which was now the 12th Grimmauld Place. He walked over to the couch and laid her down carefully not to wake her or hurt her in anyway.

Two hours later Hermione woke up to find herself in a stranger's house. She sat up and looked around the room and noticed it was a very nice house. She stood up and when she did Harry Potter walked in the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Okay I guess, where am I?"

"My house." He said looking at her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." She said. "I think I'm going to head home, long day and everything."

"Okay, bye Hermione."

"Bye." She said then Apparated and reappeared at her house.

Three days later all of the contestants were at the house they were staying at. All of the ladies standing outside now after their carriage ride just waiting to go into the house. "Welcome Ladies." Seamus said as he came forward. "It's good to see you all again. Now as you know only one of you will win and get to date Harry for good after this is all over even though technically you will all be dating him. Every week we will eliminate one of you that has the least votes and who seem more of friends then a couple. People in both The United States of America, and London, England will be watching and voting for one of you to win your date with Harry Potter. Every week we will be calling the ladies who get to stay from the lowest rating to the one with the most votes, the favorite. Are you ladies ready to get started?"

"Yeah." They all said some louder then others.

"Then lets get inside." Seamus said. "You will be sharing a room with someone else so when you walk in grab the key with your name on it." He said then they all started to walk into the house. After getting there room key they all went up into their room to find their bags on there bed.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." A dark haired girl said sitting down on her bed.

"Hermione." She said as she opened her suitcase.

"I'm from Florida, where are you from?"

"London." Hermione said with a British accent.

"Oh yeah, could kind of tell." She said just sitting there. "Hey, Hermione." Rachel said and Hermione looked at her. "Look over there to you left at the wall but not to long." She said and Hermione looked where she told her to then looked away.

"They have camera's in here." Hermione said. "Do you think that they have them in the bathrooms?"

"Don't know but I'll go check." Rachel said then got up and went into the bathroom and when she did she looked around and saw no cameras. When Rachel, walked back out she shook her head no. "I think it's a good thing they don't or we wouldn't have anywhere to change or have any privacy."

"Yeah, so do you want the bathroom first or can I have it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you can go first." Rachel said. Hermione then went and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, soap and everything else she needed to get ready for later.

Now it was time they all got to meet Harry well at least eight of them anyway since he left after Hermione's interview. They were all standing on they stairs wearing dresses. First this blond with a long pink strapless dress on walked down. Followed by another girl that had on a light green dress and she had her red hair down. Then Rachel went down and she had on a black halter-top dress on that flared down to the floor. Then is was Hermione's turn she was wearing a light blue silk spaghetti strap dress that went all the way to the floor. She had her hair down and straight which went down to mid back. When she reached Harry she smiled and he smiled back. "Hi, I'm Hermione." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." He said then she walked around him and stood by the other girls. After all of them made it down Harry started to say, "Hello everyone and welcome to I Want to Date Harry Potter. As you can see I have ten beautiful ladies behind me and one of them will win. So I hope you join us next week for more." He finished then the recording stopped. Of course before they showed the viewers the women meeting Harry, they showed them entering the house and other things.

**_(In Hermione and Rachel's room)_**

Right when they were both going to go to sleep there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Rachel said getting up and headed to the door. Once she reached it she opened it and saw Harry standing there with cameras behind him. "Hi." Rachel said.

"Hi, Rachel I was wondering I could talk with Hermione?" Harry said. "If you could get her for me that would be great."

"Sure hold on." Rachel said then went over to Hermione's bed. "Hermione it's Harry, he wants to talk to you."

"What?"

"He's outside the room right now." Rachel said forcing her up. "Go." She said pushing her towards the door.

"Hi, Hermione I hope I didn't wake you." Harry said noticing she was wearing silk pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

"No, not at all." She said then stepped outside her room and shut the door behind her.

"Walk with me." He said and started to walk with her walking next to him, with the camera people following close behind.

**A/N:** Hey everyone a new chapter hoped you enjoyed it. Well R&R and tell me what you think.

-JAM-


	3. The so called date

I want to date Harry Potter

Chapter 3 "The so called date"

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but I'm back and running so keep in touch. R&R everyone. This story is going to be getting better soon and fast so just keep reading.

"Walk with me." He said, and started to walk with her walking next to him, with the camera people following close behind. They walked down the stairs and into a kitchen. "Hungry?" Harry asked, and she shook her head side to side.

"No, not really." He pulled out a chair and she sat down in it. "Thank you." She said, smiling. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was just curious if…um…if you would like to…um…"

"Nervous?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Yeah actually, I'm not really good with this but you know how were not going to be well I'm not going to be going out with anyone for another day and everything. So when tomorrow comes I'll have nothing to do." He started to say. "So I was wondering if you would like to go down to the beach tomorrow and hand out, maybe swim or something." He asked.

She sat there and looked at him. "Is it aloud?" she asked, "I mean before…"

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, sitting down on the table. "So, yes or no?"

"Yeah…it should be fun." She said, and he smiled again. "It'd give me something to do at least tomorrow."

"Yeah you and me both." He said, and they both laughed. "Okay so tomorrow around eleven then, I'll come and get you."

"Sounds good to me." She said, and then smiled at him. "So um…tomorrow at eleven."

"Yeah eleven in the morning though." He joked, "Not at night."

"No duh Harry." She said in a no-it-all tone. "But I was wondering if maybe we could go to breakfast first since its still morning time anyways."

"Yeah we could do that, I usually never eat breakfast but I guess we could do that tomorrow." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Alright then." She said, standing up. "I'm going to get back to bed so I'll be awake for tomorrow."

"God forbid if she's tired tomorrow, what will I do?" he said making her laugh.

"Goodnight Harry." She said as she pushed in her chair.

"Night Hermione." He said standing up and she walked out of the room, and up to her room. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up halfway smiling to herself. Hermione soon drifted off to sleep thinking of Harry.

The next morning Hermione woke up, grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower then dried her hair, straightened it, and put her make up on. She just sat there in front of the mirror smiling to herself. "Wow I can't believe I'm spending today with Harry." She said to herself, getting butterflies in her stomach. After awhile she stood up and walked back into her room to get something to wear. "Oh god, what am I going to wear?" she asked herself. She went to the closet and opened it, looking through her clothes. Well if he wants to go swimming I should wear my swimsuit, she thought to herself. She grabbed her sky blue bikini from a hanger and set it on her bed, then walked back over to her closet. Hermione reached in her closet and pulled out a white skirt that came about halfway down her legs, and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, and blue flip-flops. After getting dressed she went over and put on a pink flower necklace and diamond earrings in her ears. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow…Hermione…you, you look beautiful." He said stuttering. "Ready to go?"

"Thank you Harry, and yes I'm ready." She said and they both started to walk outside. "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do." He said, and she smiled. "We can swim, dance, walk, talk, eat, shop whatever you feel like doing will do."

"Okay, but breakfast first." She said then climbed into the car that was waiting for them followed by Harry and the camera people.

"Yeah and I almost forgot that." He said, laughing making her laugh.

"Where to Mr. Potter?" the driver asked.

"Um…breakfast…so take us to the Golden Egg please." Harry said.

"Right away Mr. Potter." The driver said, and then started to drive away.

"That sounds fancy, the Golden Egg." Hermione said, then looked at him.

"Yeah but its casual, its actually a great place to go though around here." He said looking at her. "I'm sure you'll like it." He said smiling again.

"I'm sure I will." She said smiling, "So after we eat do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure, why not." Harry said. "That's what the ladies love to do so yeah I guess it'd be fun." He said sarcastically. "Hey, I was only saying that's a girls weakness, that and chocolate."

"Very true." Hermione said, then laughed. "Wow I haven't had this fun in a long time." She said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "I wouldn't have guessed." He said.

"Yes, I've actually been working all the time I forgot what it was like to have fun."

"Wow…maybe I should keep you a little longer…take you away from your work."

She laughed at this. "That would be nice but I actually like my job."

Hermione said. "What about you quidditch star, do you like yours?"

"Yes, actually a lot. I love it. See I've always loved quidditch; I played it back at school for all seven years and even got to be captain in my last year there. It may have its ups and downs but I'm not complaining. It pays good and everything so that's nice." Harry told her. "And when I'm not playing quidditch I'm behind a desk doing paper work. Well maybe not all the time, I get to do assignments and what not being an auror, which is an all right job. You get paid a hell a lot of money which I can't complain." He said making her laugh. "But it's not always fun being famous and everything. Everyone knows me as the boy-who-lived, which sometimes sucks ass. People judge me before they even meet me, and girls out there just think that there madly in love with me…it's crazy."

"Yeah, I bet." She said looking at him. "It's hard to find someone that actually wants you for who you are and not just become your famous." Hermione said and he was shaking his head up and down.

"Yes exactly." He said agreeing with her. "Where have you been all my life Hermione?" he asked, causing her to laugh.

"Don't know, but I'll just tell you one thing, I don't care who you are and what you've done throughout your life, I just care what's on the inside." Hermione said, and Harry just sat there staring at her. "If possible I'd actually want to get to know the real Harry, the one that's inside, that people really don't know about."

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Wow…that would be a first." He said, then the car pulled up to the restaurant.

"Were here Mr. Potter." The driver said.

"Thanks." Harry said, then opened the door got out followed by Hermione and the cameramen. "So what would you like to know?" Harry asked when they were inside, and sitting at a table.

"Anything." She said, "What don't I know about you?" she asked herself. "Um…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He said.

"Mine to, blue and pink."

"I can tell." He said, and laughed and she laughed with him.

"Whom was your best friend growing up?"

"Ron Weasley." He said, "And my enemy at school was Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, what were your favorite classes and teacher?" Hermione asked him.

"I actually only had one favorite class and that was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and my favorite teacher…I'd have to say Hagraid."

"Favorite book?"

"Um…didn't really read a lot of books but out of the ones I did read I'd have to say 'A Maddmans Tale."

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked, "That's one of my favorite books."

"No way." Harry said.

"Yes it is." She said smiling. "I love that book."

"Favorite ice cream?" Harry asked her.

"Strawberry, but I prefer vanilla and I don't know why." She said then laughed. "I know I'm weird."

"Yes you are, but I prefer strawberry, and I love vanilla." Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes, and they both laughed. The whole time they were eating they were just talking and making each other laugh. They both seemed to keep flirting with each other too. They found out that they have a lot in common and after they finished their breakfast they got back in the car and headed to the mall. They spent about an hour or two there just looking and trying on clothes, just having a good time. Then as the day was dying down they went for a walk on the beach and watched the sun go down, listing to the waves crash on the shoreline. Hermione rested her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was sitting in front of him the whole time too. Soon it became dark and you could see the stars, the camera people started to complain because they didn't have any light so the viewers were just watching a dark picture on there TVs but they didn't care, they just sat there in each others arms. It felt like they have been sitting there forever until they finally decided to go back to the house. When they got back Harry did the first thing that came to his mind, he leaned down and kissed her, causing the audience to go crazy but they didn't know it. Hermione kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Goodnight Hermione." Harry said, in a deep voice. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." She said, still smiling, "Goodnight." She said then opened the doors and went inside, leaving Harry there in the dark with the cameramen.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, schools been killing me and other things. But I am back and running and I hope this was a good chapter for you all. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story you guys are awesome. Please R&R and tell me what you think…brighten my day.

-JAM-


	4. The first date and time alone with Mione

Chapter 4 "The first date and time alone with Hermione"

"Good morning ladies." Harry said, as he walked into the dinning room, with the camera people behind him. "How are you all today?"

"Fantastic." Stacie said, smiling.

"Pretty good." Rachel and some others said. Harry walked over and sat down at the table, next to Hermione.

"Okay, so basically what's going to happen today is that you're going to pick a slip of paper from this basket. It will have a number on it and that number will indicate when you will be out having fun with me…in other words, your date with me." Harry said, holding a basket in his hands. "Now since there are 12 of you and only 6 days, we will be splitting the days in half." He said, and then stood up. "Will start over here and work our way down." He put the basket a little bit above Hermione's head, and she reached up and pulled out a piece of paper. Followed by Rachel, Stacie, Kara, Jessie, Katie, Ashley, Sarah, Allie, Jennifer, Lisa, and Julie. "Now open the papers and tell me one at a time what number you have, starting with one."

"I have one." Stacie said, proudly.

"I have two." Allie said.

"Three." Katie said.

"Four." Julie said.

"Five." Rachel said.

"Six." Hermione said.

"Seven." Lisa said.

"Eight." Kara said.

"Nine." Jessie said.

"Ten." Sarah said.

"Eleven." Ashley said.

"Twelve." Jennifer said.

"Alright, so we start off with…Stacie…its Stacie right?"

"Yes."

"Then we have Alley." Harry said. "Okay when 4 pm comes around it's your turn…Stacie are you ready?"

"Absolutely." She said, standing up. Harry and  
Stacie went out to breakfast, since it was only 10:30 in the morning. They went out to the Golden Egg and they ordered their food…well he did anyways. "Why aren't you going to eat?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't eat food that was touched by another person." Stacie said, looking at him. Harry just stared at her like she was crazy. "Um…then do you just want to skip this then?"

"Sure, if you want to that is?" she said, smiling at him.

"Why not." He said, "Um…miss?"

The waitress turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I have my check please?"

"Sure." She said and walked away. She came back and gave it to him, he paid and they both left. They went down to the beach and now were just walking and talking.

"So…what do you like to do for fun?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I guess I don't get to do much of anything. See my husband doesn't like it, so I just stay home. I just told him I was staying or visiting my sister in Ohio so he has no idea I'm here."

"Husband?" he said.

"Yeah, going on three years." She said. After awhile they ended up walking down to the house, since it was an ocean front home. Once they were inside she kissed his cheek and walked away. Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Then Hermione walked in and stopped. "Oh sorry, I'll just go." She said not trying to intrude.

"Hey." He said, "Come in please stay." He begged, and she walked towards him. The camera's not focused on her.

"How was the date?" she asked, as she came up and stood next to him.

Harry sighed and shook his head side to side. "Terrible…okay listen to this, she doesn't eat food touched by another person and to top it off…she's married."

"She's married?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yep, going on three years." He said, and then took another bite out of his sandwich. "I really don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Okay." She said, and walked over towards the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice then she walked over to the counter and grabbed a glass. She sighed and rubbed her neck as she leaned forwards. Harry walked over to her finishing his sandwich and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to give her a massage. Eventually she leaned back into him a little after he started doing this. He smiled then looked down at her. "Feel good I take it?" he whispered in her ear. All she did was shake her head up and down.

"Do you want some?" she asked him pointing at the glass of orange juice.

"Sure." He said, letting go of her shoulders and taking a glass from her. "Thank you." He said then took a sip.

"Your welcome." She said, and then noticed that the camera guys were still in the room. She just stood there looking at them. Harry seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Can you guys give us a minute…alone?" Harry asked them.

"No can do Mr. Potter, this is a great hit on TV. And were not aloud to stop filming till this gets edited and viewed on TV. live." One of the guys said, and Harry sighed looking at Hermione.

"Fine." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand as he dragged her well walked out with her very fast. Surprised the camera guys waited for a second then started to go after them. Harry walked over towards the nearest room and opened the door and then shut it right away after Hermione was in the room. Harry locked it, headed towards the bathrooms since there were no camera's in them, and shut the door as she walked in front of him. He then turned towards her and leaned against the door. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked her, knowing that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Hermione said, and turned around. "It's just that…I really haven't been with someone in so long." She said then looked at Harry. "…and…I don't know what I'm doing really anymore. I mean, I'm just kind of confused. I'd rather not date if anything on a TV show competing with other girls."

"Yeah I know what you mean, this isn't exactly my choice either." He said and sighed. "I'm actually afraid of what might happen next, with Stacie being married…what's next to come?"

"Yeah that was kind of weird." Hermione said, and then started laughing.

"Yeah but it's not all that funny Hermione." Harry said and she stopped laughing. "But you're sure you're alright?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, and then realized that he had on a small microphone.

"What?" he asked when he saw how she was looking at him. "Hermione…Hermione are you positive you're alright?"

"Um…Harry, you have a um...something on your shirt." She said, and then pointed at the microphone. Harry looked down and saw it.

"Damn." He said then unlocked the door and walked into the room then unlocked that door and opened it. When he did he found the camera people still standing there and still recording. He also found Seamus standing there with a set of keys in his hands.

"Harry, I thought we talked about this?" Seamus said. "Wherever they go." He said, pointing to the camera people.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know sorry." Harry said as Hermione walked up behind him.

"Um…Harry I think you're a little late for your next date?" Seamus said. Harry looked at his watch and sighed.

"Great more fun for me today." He said, "Can't wait." Harry said walking away with the camera people following him. Seamus sighed and looked at Hermione.

**A/N:** There it is sorry it took so long I had about 2 projects and everything. So please R&R and tell me what you think.

JAM


	5. Dating and the results

I want to date Harry potter

Chapter 5 "Dating and the results"

"Hermione." Seamus said and he guided her back to where the other girls were. "Listen…I know you like Harry, but it has to be an even playing field for the other ladies here as well. So I'd like it if you really only saw Harry when its your time to see him, or when he's around everyone…alright?"

"Yeah…that's fine."

"Alright…have a fun rest of the day now." He said then walked away. Hermione stood there for a while just thinking to herself, then she went and sat down on the couch by the other girls.

888888

"Oh, my God, Harry dance with me." Allie said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out on the dance floor. "I love this song." She said, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist, as they began to sway back and forth as the music started to play.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

"Don't you just love this song?" she asked him then he spun her out and back in to her.

"It's alright." He told her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"This has been such a wonderful date Harry, truly it has been. I actually think I haven't been on one this great in a long time." She said then smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He said and returned her smile. "It has been fun hasn't it?"

"Yes, lots…I actually don't want this night to end." She said moving her head closer to his.

"Well unfortunately they have to end sooner or later." He said and she smiled.

"Oh Harry, you're so funny." She said then leaned in and kissed him. He willingly kissed her back as they continued to dance.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

When the song ended he pulled away from her and she smiled at him. She actually couldn't stop smiling. When they got back to the house, she stopped and looked at him. "Well Harry, I hope we can do something like this again." She said then kissed him quickly, "Or maybe something more…" she said giving a smile then walked inside. Harry stood there for a second then walked back to the car with a confused look on his face.

When morning came around all the girls ran downstairs giggling, waiting to hear how Allie's date went. The only one that didn't go down was Hermione. She was still up in her room, just lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry, '_It's not fair.'_ She thought to herself. '_Why is it that every guy I fall for I can never have. Harry will just end up choosing some other girl over me and I'll just end up crushed again, and I don't think I can handle that.' _She rolled over in her bed, now just staring at the ceiling. She got up and walked downstairs and joined the rest of the girls, right when Harry walked in the room.

"Good morning ladies." He said to all of them. Allie gave him a smile when he came in as well as the other girls did. The only one that didn't was Hermione. "I hope everyone had a great night sleep."

"Why, yes I did actually." Rachel said to him. "Thanks for asking." He walked over and sat on the arm of the couch were Hermione was.

"That's wonderful to hear." He said to them. "Now, we only have five days left so unfortunately I'm going to have to cut my dates down with the rest of you…so I'm terribly sorry." He said and they started to complain. "Hey, hey, hey, ladies." He said and they stopped talking. "Now, if you want this to work you have to work with me alright. I don't make the rules, I'm just following them." he said then looked down at Hermione. He noticed that something was wrong but he didn't say anything. "Now I'll see you all later when I come to get…" he said then paused.

"Me." Katie said.

"Yes you, Katie." He said then got up and left.

(**Author's Note:** I'm just putting in parts on the dates from now on…or just in this chapter anyways. Sorry to anyone who wanted the whole date.)

(Harry and Katie's date 'breakfast')

"So which one of us do you plain of picking?" she asked him, staring at him intensively.

"I don't know yet.," he said. "I mean I haven't dated everyone yet so I wouldn't know."

"Oh…but do you think I'd be a choice of yours?"

"Maybe, you never know." He said and she started laughing. She had this really loud laugh that almost sounded like a shrieking sound. His eyes kind of widened and he just smiled back at her. "So, um…what do you like to do?"

"Like, what do you mean?"

"What kind of job do you have?"

"Well actually, I don't have one. See I believe in being a stay at home mother when I get married." She said to him smiling.

"Oh…that's…nice."

"I know isn't it. I mean if there's a case of both parents needing to go to work on the same day, and no one to stay home…well lets just say with me, that wont be a problem because I'll be there everyday and all the time."

"That's correct."

(Harry and Julie's date 'lunch')

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, it's just usually when I'm with someone that I barely know, I usually cannot have a three word conversation with them." Julie told him.

"It's alright…you know what, just breath." Harry said to her, and they stopped walking.

"Breath…right." She said then took in a big breath then after a while let it back out.

"Feel better?"

"No, actually I don't, I feel really sick." She said then paused. "Excuse me." She said then ran to the nearest bathroom. After a while she came back to find Harry sitting on a bench waiting for her. "Sorry about that, I just get sea sick sometimes."

Harry thought for a second, 'sea sick doesn't that normally happen when your, oh I don't know in the sea?' "That's quit alright." He said looking at her. "What would you like to do now?"

"Well, we already been to lunch, which was perfect…but I think what I ate actually made me sick…but oh well. Shopping was fun, I got this beautiful necklace. How about a quick movie?"

"Sounds great."

(Harry and Rachel's date 'dinner')

"So I was actually thinking about getting up and singing." Rachel said to him.

"You're kidding?" he said surprised. "And did you?"

"Well no actually, see there was this other girl, Cassie, who everyone loved. Well when she started singing, everyone was now focused on her and I was just nothing."

"Wow…that's harsh."

"Yeah well with Cassie, she made my life a living hell." Rachel said and turned her head back to the ocean, now watching the waves crash on the shoreline.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I picked you, and not her." Harry said in a soothing voice.

"How can you have moments like this, in a place like this?"

"I don't know."

"It's just so beautiful out here, I mean I never saw the ocean before and now I have…it's like living a dream, but only I'm not waking up."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about…I have those all the time." He said making her laugh.

(Next day, Harry and Hermione's date 'breakfast')

"Alright Miss I'm not a fan of dating on TV, where would you like to eat?" Harry asked her as they both walked outside the house.

"Doesn't matter." Was all she said.

"Great answer." He said and she looked at him. "Because my dear, I have a special breakfast for you. Follow me." He said guiding her over towards the ocean. They both took off there shoes and walked to where a table was.

"Wow."

"Thought you'd like it." He said as they both sat down. "Now Hermione, we can eat." He said and she laughed.

"Harry, this is wonderful, I cannot believe you did this."

"Well I didn't but I told someone else to do it for me. Does that count?"

Hermione laughed at him and shook her head up and down. "Yes Harry, I guess that does." She then took a drink of orange juice that was poured a while ago by a waiter, he had there.

(Harry and Lisa 'lunch')

"So, tell me Harry, I've always been dying to know." Lisa said then paused. "What is your darkest secret ever?"

"Oh…well, um…I really don't know."

"Well with you being the hottest wizard alive, not to mention the boy-who-lived, there has to be something?"

"No, not really, my life is just like everyone else's, well it has been for eight years now anyways."

"So what about the time before it?"

"Well, I dated my best friends, sister."

"Really?" Lisa asked. "Wow…and how did he take it?"

"Fine actually, he was the one who set us up."

"No shit?"

"Yeah and we dated for five years on and off and now were just friends."

"Wow…that's amazing."

(Harry and Kara's date 'dinner')

"Kara, tell me a bit about yourself." Harry asked her.

"Well, I'm the youngest of four. I have all older brothers which is actually a pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah there too over protective." Kara said then too a sip of her wine. "I love to read, and well there's actually three things I care about the most."

"And what's that?"

"Well, my work, my family, and my friends and or boyfriend."

Harry smiled at her. "Are you close to your family?"

"Yes, I'm very close, I love them all so much."

"That's nice…I grew up not knowing mine so I can just imagine what it would be like with one. It'd actually be wonderful."

She smiled at him. "Yes, it is actually…just like you…wonderful. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

(Next day, Harry and Jessie's date 'lunch')

"So, why did you want to enter this contest?" he asked her like he did everyone else.

"Well, I've heard stories, that people who go out with you end up in a new world, and I've always wondered if that was true?"

"Well, if they end up in a new world, how did you hear the stories?"

"Well I…I honestly don't know, maybe someone came back and told their friend to tell them, and then they left again."

"Maybe…or maybe those stories were a lie?" Harry said to her.

"No, they were true, I know it."

"Right." He said. "Anything else?"

"Well you are like, the hottest wizard on the planet."

(Harry and Sarah's date 'dinner')

Harry put his head in his hands as he leaned forward. "Harry, are you okay?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a head ache."

"Oh, you poor thing." She said then stood up and went over behind his chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked then she placed her hands on his shoulders and stated to rub them.

"You look like you could use a massage." She said. He was about to object when she hit a soft spot. "Feel good?"

"Very." He said then leaned his head forward, she smiled and continued.

When the next day came around all the girls were waiting nervously, standing in a line. They all had on beautiful dresses. The cameras were now rolling, and this was actually live, Seamus then came on. "Now, we've showed you what the dates turned out like, and you voted." He said then looked at Harry, "Now, Harry here will give you the nine lucky winners going from the lowest to the highest number of votes." He then walked off giving Harry the show now.

"Alright." He said then opened up the box and picked up a key, he turned it over and read, "Jessie, will you except this key to my heart?" she smiled and walked up to him.

"Yes." She said, then took her key and started a line behind him.

Harry picked up another key, "Julie, will you take this key to my heart?"

She smiled big and walked up to him. "Yes." She then took the key and walked over by Jessie.

He picked up another key, "Katie, will you…"

"Yes." She said cutting him off. "Oh, sorry." She said then smiled.

"Take this key to my heart?" he finished smiling as she came up and took it from him, going back by the others. Picking up another key, "Allie, will you except this key to my heart?" he said and she came up to him.

"You know I will." She then took the key, kissed him on the cheek and went next to the other girls.

He smiled then picked up another key, "Lisa, will you take this key to my heart?"

She smiled big and took the key, "Yes." Was all she said as she went behind him.

"Sarah, will you take this key to my heart?" he said after picking up the key.

She walked up to him and said, "Yes."

He grabbed another and read, "Rachel, will you except this key to my heart?"

She smiled and walked up to him. "Yes, I will." She said and took the key, walking behind him.

"Kara." He said picking up the key, "Will you except this key to my heart?"

She walked forward and took it from him. "Yes." She said then joined the others.

He picked up the last key, both Hermione and Stacie were left. He looked at it and said. "This person received the highest of votes, and right now is everyone's favorite. Would you except this key to my heart…."

**A/N:** he, he, he…sorry about the dates I really didn't want to write them all out. If you're mad I'm sorry. Well review and make an Arthur happy.

**P.S.** Who do you think is going home, Hermione or Stacie?


	6. Harry gets to Close

I want to date Harry Potter

Chapter 6 "Harry gets to close"

"Would you accept this key to my heart…" Harry said then paused, smiling. "Hermione?" he finished and she smiled.

She walked forward and took it from him "Yes." Was all she said, and walked over towards the other girls.

"Stacie, I'm sorry but you are getting sent home." Harry said and, and Stacie walked out of the room, with Seamus next to her. "Well there you have it, you voted, and I have my nine beautiful ladies standing behind me. Join in next week to see, which one will be going home. I'm Harry Potter, and goodnight." He said and then the camera's turned off.

"Great job, nicely done Harry." Seamus said coming back in the room. "So, you nine may head back to your rooms or just hang out and relax." He said to them, and then walked over to the rest of the workers.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione leaving the room, while the rest of the girls talked and bragged about what they did with Harry. Harry walked forward and out of the room. "Hey." Harry said as he saw Hermione walking up the stairs. She turned around and looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked coming forward.

"Just up to my room…why?" she asked him.

Harry looked behind him and saw no one, it seems like they didn't realize he had left the room. "Come with me." He said then grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. They both walked out and he got in his car, after she did of course. He then started then engine, and was about to pull out when, Seamus came outside with people he works with.

"Harry!" Seamus yelled coming forward. "What are you doing?" he yelled and was about to open then door when, Harry started driving away. Seamus started to run but soon couldn't keep up with the car and stopped. "Harry!" he yelled, and soon they were gone, out of sight.

"Oh, my God, Harry…where are we going?" Hermione said then looked at him.

"Anywhere but here." He said and continued driving.

"Yeah, I can see that but where exactly?"

"Well, you told me you wanted to date me off camera and away from there, so I thought about taking you for a ride." Harry said. "If you think about it this way, you get to spend time with me off camera."

"Yeah, but I don't think I should be doing this?" Hermione said to him and he looked at her. "Won't I get in some sort of trouble or something?"

"No…of course not if anyone's going to get in trouble it's going to be me, not you Hermione." He said and stopped at the red light. "Why, do you want to go back?" he asked looking at her.

She sat there for a minute thinking to herself then shook her head from side to side, "No…not really." She said, "To be honest…I actually like this more, then being on camera whenever I'm with you."

"Thought so," he said and he smiled at her. "I like this to."

"So…where are we going?" she asked him again as he started driving.

"My place." Was all he said, she smiled, and then looked out the window. They have been driving for about ten minutes now, when Harry finally pulled into a driveway. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the house before them. It had to have been the biggest house she's ever saw in her life.

"You live here?" she asked him surprised.

"Yes." He said and parked the car; he then got out and went over to the other side. Harry opened the door for her and she slowly got out, admiring his house, as she looked at it intensively. "Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come inside, Hermione?" Harry said after he shut the car door.

She smiled at him and started to walk forward, "Sorry, it's just I cannot seem to…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…never mind…it's just I cant believe this is a house?" Hermione said, as he was unlocking the front door.

"Yeah, well I get that a lot, so I'm used to it." He said and walked in turning on the lights, Hermione then walked in, and he shut the door behind her.

"Yeah right, like that's believable." She said to him and he turned around and looked at her.

"Well actually no, no one's ever said that before, you are right…but I'm glad you did." He said coming up in front of her.

"And why is that?"

"Well see, when I moved in this house after I inherited, I thought that yeah, this would be perfect for raising a family in and I just can't wait to start." He said looking intensively at Hermione. "But at the time, I was engaged but shortly after my fiancé died in a car accident."

"So that's bye-bye dream." She asked.

"Yeah, and to help me get back out there and start dating again, Seamus and Ron hooked me up with Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and when we broke up, he wanted me to do this TV show for us wizards and I agreed…" he said then paused. "Then you came into my life." He then wrapped his arms around her waist, swallowing hard. "Hermione, I'd have to admit, I'm not to great with starting a relationship, but after awhile, I get better and better."

"I feel your pain." She said, then went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Harry wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He hand his other hand on the back of her head as he tried to deepen the kiss. After awhile, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. When they pulled away he looked in her eyes, and could see all sorts of different emotions running through her head right now. She almost seemed confused. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time he pushed her back into the wall, kissing her back and not stopping till they ran out of breath. When they pulled apart again, they looked at each other.

"You still don't think this could work?" Harry asked her, setting his hands on either side of the wall next to her head, as he leaned forward.

"I never said that." She said to him, lying. "Okay, maybe I did, but now I'm not so sure." Hermione then ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. When she did this Harry just smiled looking down at her.

"Why, Miss. Granger, it seems to me like you're trying to get something?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope…" she said as she leaned up and started to kiss his neck. "I just want you…to kiss…me back." She said playfully as she continued to kiss him.

Harry pulled her away so she was up against the wall again. "Right…Hermione, right." He said and she smiled at her.

"Alright so I'm a little rusty at this." She told him and he laughed.

"Rusty?" he said, "No…I think you're doing just fine." He said then pulled her into him. Harry picked her up and carried her over to the table where he then set her down. He kissed her as she started to take his tie off, along with his shirt. He then pulled away laughing, which made her stop immediately.

"What?"

"Having difficulties, I see?" he said. "You do know you can only take one off at a time?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd make it more challenging for myself." She said the kissed him. "Before you get to have all the fun."

He then laughed again, "Well then, don't let me stop you." He said and she started to undue the buttons on his shirt. After she finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, she took it off of him, throwing it on the floor behind him. He smiled at her as she started to undue his belt. "Well, you certainly know what you want." He said to her, and then smiled again. "I wouldn't blame you, I want it to," he said then climbed on the table, Hermione laying down with Harry now on top of her, kissing her neck, as he started taking her dress off.

888888

The next morning Seamus was walking back in forth outside by his car,"Where the hell could they have possibly gone!" Seamus yelled at them. "I want you all to find them, and when you do, bring their ass back to me!" he yelled, then got in his car and started to drive away. The camera people and staff members all started to go and look for him, after Seamus left.

Seamus have been looking for about an hour was about to turn around when he saw, Harry's car in his driveway. Seamus pulled in, parked his car, and ran over to the front door, letting himself in. "Harry!" He yelled. "Get your ass down her right now!" the door slammed shut as he said this. Harry then walked in the living room where Seamus was, wearing only his boxers.

"What?" Harry said to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay there until I say otherwise, then you go home, and the camera guys call it a day! I have them all out looking for you!" Seamus yelled, and Hermione walked down the stairs. Seamus looked over and saw her, wearing nothing but Harry's blue shirt he had on the day before. "Please tell me you didn't?" he said to Harry.

"It's my life and I can do whatever I want." Harry said.

"Next time this happens." He said pointing to Hermione then back at Harry. "Is the day I take her off the show, you got it?" Seamus said to Harry. "No more of this and I mean it." He then looked at Hermione. "Both of you get dressed, and I expect you both at the house in an hour no longer." Seamus said then walked out, slamming the door behind him, causing Hermione to jump.

Harry looked at her, and started to walk over towards her. "It's alright, it's not your fault Hermione, it's mine…I knew better then to take you out like that but I just didn't seem to care." He said now in front of her.

"No…no, I'm actually glad you did Harry, yesterday was amazing." She said flat out to him. "I just hope it doesn't end there between us." She said then kissed him. He kissed her back pulling her into him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away smiling, "I think we should get dressed?"

"No…I think I'm going to shower first, care to join me?" he said walking up the stairs past her. Hermione looked up at him and he looked back down at her. She smiled and ran up the stairs, grabbing his hand as they both walked to the bathroom. "Oh, and another thing, if he pulls you off the show because of me, then I leave the show."

**A/N:** All right, I have an idea in my head for the future chapters, and it's going to be good. So please people don't just read, review it when you're done, it doesn't take that long to do so please, review and make me happy.

JAM


	7. Don't leave me

I want to date Harry Potter

Chapter 7---"Don't leave me"

Harry came storming in the living room the next day, throwing his jacket at the table, knocking everything over that was on top of it. Glass shattering everywhere on the floor, followed by a vase filled with water and then the roses. Hermione having heard glass break came running out of her room and down the stairs to find Harry. He walked over to the wall and put his hands on it, leaning forward trying to calm himself down. He then pushed himself off of the wall and kicked it, falling down on the ground. Hermione walked over towards him slowly then crouched down next to him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked him as he put his hands up against his face. "Harry?" Hermione said again when she got no reply.

"She's pregnant." Was all he said.

"What…who's pregnant?" she asked him confused.

"Ginny…" Harry mumbled then took his hands away from his face, now looking at her. "She just called me and told me that she's one month pregnant."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." He said then took her hand. "Hermione…I…"

"It's fine Harry…it happened before you met me, and I think you should go and be with her." She said trying not to cry.

"It's not what you want though Hermione, you don't really mean that." He said as tears fell down her face.

"No…but it's not like I really have a choice." She said as she took her hand and rubbed her eyes. Harry grabbed her and pushed her up against him so she was now on his lap. "She's carrying your child Harry, not me." She said crying, as she rested her head against his chest.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry…I didn't think that this would ever happen." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I never expected to actually fall in love with any of you on this show…but I did." He said with silent tears running down his cheek. "I fell in love with you…and now I have no idea what to do. I mean I have a contract going with them so I can't just up and leave."

"Would you?" she mumbled in his chest, then pulled her head up, now looking at him. "Would you leave if you didn't have a contract?"

"Hermione." He said then kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her hair out of her face, looking deep in her eyes. "I…I don't know what I'd do to be honest." Hermione tilted her head down and closed her eyes tight, letting her tears run down her face. She looked away from Harry, trying to catch her breath. "Hermione?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." He said to her whipping away her tears. "I'm so, so sorry." He kissed her on the lips then let go of her as he stood up, walking away.

Hermione sat there crying hard, trying to find away to stop him, to get him to stay but couldn't. She leaned back against the wall crying hard, as she brought her legs up against her, wrapping her arms around them as she put her head down. She heard the door open and she looked up. He was about to leave, and never come back. "Harry?" She called out and he turned around and looked at her. "Please don't go?" she whispered to him. "Stay with me." Harry looked at her then looked outside then looked back at her.

Not knowing what to do, he walked over to Hermione and crouched down in front of her. "Don't leave me." She said crying as he put his hand on either side of her face. "I…don't want you to go…I…I love you." Hermione said then leaned into him making them fall backwards. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as he whispered soothing words into her ear. He had his arms around her tight, not letting go. "I love you so much."

"I know…I know Hermione." He said crying as he held her. "I don't want to go either, I wish I could just stay here for hours holding you in my arms."

"It's my fault though Harry." She said as he pushed them up in a sitting position. "I never should have fallen in love with you, and then we would never of had slept together."

"Hermione…"

"I'm so stupid." She said cutting him off. "I have the worst luck with men…"

"Hermione no you don't, and you're not stupid."

"Yes I do…because every time I fall in love with someone they always end up leaving me. Chris died because of me. He was rushing home to get to me…because he knew I would have been mad if he was late again. It was raining that night, and he allegedly lost control of the car after the other driver hit him. He was found later in a ditch, and died from internal bleeding before anyone even got to him." she said now crying harder then ever. "…And now you're going to leave me…" Hermione said then looked away.

"Hermione I'm never going to leave you." He whispered to her.

"Yes you are." She said looking back at him. "Your going to…that child of yours deserves both of his parents to be there, not one but both of them Harry."

"Hermione, I know that."

"Your going to be with your child and with Ginny…and soon enough you'll forget about me and this show like it never happened."

"That's not true." He said raising his voice a little. "Hermione I'd never forget about you." Harry said with tears running down his face. "I could never do that, you mean the world to me." He said as Seamus walked in the room.

"But now everything's changing." Hermione said. "She's pregnant Harry, and nothing you do can change that!" she yelled and let go of him.

"Harry." Seamus said and they both looked at him. "I think you should come with me?" he said to him as they stood up.

Harry looked at Hermione then over at Seamus. "I'll never forget you." He whispered to her and kissed her. He then let go of her and walked over to Seamus. Hermione tilted her head down and looked at the ground. She wrapped her arms around her waist, crying as Seamus and Harry was leaving the room. Seamus opened the door and turn around holding it open for Harry who was dragging behind. He turned around and looked at Hermione one last time, before walking out of the room with Seamus behind him.

888888

"You saw everything didn't you?" Harry asked them once they were in Seamus office.

"Unfortunately…yes." Seamus said as he sat down. "Harry you have to continue with this show."

"I don't think I can." He said as he sat down in a chair across from him. Harry looked over at the TV screens and he saw Hermione sitting on the ground.

"Harry, I don't think we can just stop something this huge." Seamus said to him. "What's it going to be Harry?"

"What would you do?" he asked him.

"Well as the director of this I'd tell you to stay, but as your friend Harry, I'd say to go and be with her." He said then paused. "So what's it going to be?" He asked as Harry stood up, walking over to the monitors. "Are you going to continue with this or go and raise your child?" Harry just continued to look at the monitors, watching Hermione. "Harry?" Seamus said walking over to him.

"I…I think I'm going to…

**A/N:** Don't kill me but review, I'll have the next chapter up soon, like by Wednesday or Thursday…maybe sooner but I'll have to see. R&R and tell me what you thought. Did I make you cry?

**Questions:**

Do you think Harry's going to stay or leave?

Do you want the baby to really be Harry's or no? ---If no, do you want it to be that Ginny just picked the first guy she thought of?

**P.S:** Any ideas you may have send them to me and I'll see what I can do.

JAM


	8. What to do?

I want to date Harry Potter

**A/N: Okay I'm reposting this because for some it's not showing the new chapter and I'm trying to find out why. I'm sorry for those of you that cannot see it, I had a tip from someone that it wasn't working so thank you, I'm now trying to fix it. **

**P.S.** Okay it's a fast update since all of you were so nice to me. Enjoy reading and review and tell me what you thought.

**P.S.S. Someone please tell me if you can see the new chapter?**

Chapter 8 "What to do"

"I…think I'm…going to…" Harry said pausing every once in awhile.

"Harry, whatever your choice is…I'll help support you." Seamus said to him.

"I know."

"And…are you going to stay or leave?" he asked then the door to his office opened.

"Harry!" Ginny said in a high-pitched voice. "Oh Harry, how have you been? I hope I didn't shock you with the news yesterday." She said coming up to him and giving him a hug.

"No…of course not Ginny." He said then forced a smile and she smiled back at him. "What brings you here?"

"Well you silly, who else?" she said then lightly hit him on the arm. "Now I think it would be best if we told my family together, then just me do it by myself because then my dad would know that something was wrong. And he'd be asking me if I told you or not…and that would drive me crazy and then I'd have to lie to him, which isn't good." While she was saying this Harry looked over at Seamus who was trying not to laugh. "So are you coming or what?"

"Coming?" Harry asked. "Coming where?"

"Home with me?" Ginny said to him. "Harry weren't you listing to a word I said?"

"Yeah but I didn't know I had to leave right now with you." Harry said to her.

"Well yeah that's kind of the idea."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just can't drop everything I'm doing and go and leave with you. I have a show I'm supposed to do if you haven't forgot."

"No…but wouldn't you rather be with me and your baby?" Ginny said and Harry looked away. "I can't believe this…Harry, you'd rather stay here and date these women who are desperate for a guy then be with me?"

"Ginny…"

"No Harry, I'm pregnant remember, I'm carrying your child!" She yelled. "There not, there just here to keep this stupid love affair show running!"

"Ginny it's not like that!" Harry yelled back at her. "Last time I checked you left me, you wanted nothing to do with me…but now you supposedly end up pregnant with my child and you want me to drop everything I'm doing to be with you!"

"I didn't think it would be so much of a problem Harry."

"That's just it Ginny, you didn't think." Harry said. "Just like you're not thinking when you know damn well that I have something I can't leave."

"Yes Harry, I know." She said to him. "You would rather stay here and be with her then help me raise your child, is that it?" Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest. "You'd rather stay with Hermione. Oh Harry I don't think we should date on a TV show. Oh Harry, I don't like the camera's in my face."

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Just shut up, you know nothing about Hermione, and nothing about what has happened to her."

"But you do?" Ginny said. "You know her for what two maybe three weeks…what if she's lying to you?"

"So what if it's only been two or three weeks Ginny, at least I've…" Harry said then trailed off. "Wait a minute."

"What now?"

"It's been two months since we were together."

"No it hasn't Harry, it's been one month."

"I swear it was longer."

"Nope." She said then smiled at him. "So are you coming?" Harry sighed then turned around and looked at the monitors. He could still see Hermione sitting there crying. "Harry?"

He turned back around and looked at her, his eyes clouded over with water. "Let's go." He said walking forward to her. Ginny smiled and hugged him. Seamus on the other hand just looked away and sat back down at his desk.

"See you around then Harry." Seamus said and they looked at him. "I'll tell everyone what happened." He said and then both Harry and Ginny left leaving everything behind.

Once they got in Ginny's car, Harry looked out the window with silent tears running down his face. "Goodbye Hermione." He whispered quietly to himself so Ginny couldn't hear him. They have been driving for about four hours, and when they finally reached Ginny's house, Harry couldn't have been happier.

"Okay, so this is it." Ginny said to Harry, standing outside of her house in front of the door. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said then knocked on the door. About a minute later it opened and they found themselves face to face with Ron. "Hey Ron."

"Harry, bloody hell…it's good to see you." Ron said both Ginny and Harry walked in the house. "I thought you'd be on that show of yours…just so you know its kicking ass…bloody brilliant."

"Thanks Ron." He said and Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Oh, Harry dear…so nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley said coming up and giving him a hug. "Ginny dear, it's good to see you to," she said giving her a hug as well. "Come on into the living room, your father will be so happy to see you." She said guiding them in. "Look who decided to come and drop by." She said and they all looked over at them.

"I heard when you yelled Harry's name dear." Mr. Weasley said putting down the newspaper. "It's nice to see the both of you though…come in sit down," he said and they both sat down. "Ron here was just telling us about this girl of his he's been dating."

"Oh…that's good to hear." Harry said making himself comfortable.

"Love the show Harry." Fred said coming back in the room.

"Yeah, it's bloody brilliant." George said sitting down in an empty chair.

"Hey Harry." Bill said to him.

"Hi…um…Bill." He said not remembering him.

"Listen everyone, Harry and I have something to tell you." Ginny said and everything got quiet.

"Alright let's hear it." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well um…Harry and I will be expecting someone in about eight months." Ginny said and they looked at her confused.

"Go on." Her dad said.

"I'm…um…I'm pregnant." She said and Ron dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"What?" Ron said.

"Ronald…" Mrs. Weasley said and then got up and hugged Ginny. "Oh congratulations sweet heart." She said then went over to Harry and hugged him. "So does this mean that you two are back together?"

"Yes." Ginny said smiling. Harry sighed then stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and then left, shutting the door behind him. "Um…excuse me for a minute." She said then went out after him. When she walked outside she found him sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Harry?"

"What do you want?" he said pulling grass out of the ground and twisting it in his hands.

"I'm sorry about just saying that before we talked it over. I wasn't really thinking, it's just I'm so excited about the baby and everything." Ginny said taking his hands in hers. "You're not so happy are you?"

"I'm tired and I want some sleep." He said then stood up. "Tell them goodnight and I'll be at my place."

"Okay, I'll see you there later."

"Okay." He said then disappeared; Ginny sighed and went back inside.

"He's tired so he went home to get some rest." She said then sat down next to her mother again.

888888

"Harry." She said walking in his bedroom.

"Yeah?" he said as she sat down on the bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now?"

"I can't sleep." He said then sat up.

"Maybe if I laid down next to you, you'd fall asleep?" she said coming up to him.

"Maybe…I don't know." He said and she pushed him back down, laying on top of him, putting her arms around him as she fell asleep. Harry laid there just thinking about Hermione with tears running down his face, as he drifted off to sleep.

When morning came Harry woke up to find Ginny asleep next to him. He got up, put on a pair of jeans and walked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Harry looked over to the living room, where he remembered being with Hermione before Seamus came in. He shut his eyes just thinking about it, trying not to cry. "Hey." A voice said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Harry said as his voice cracked and turned around with his back to her. "You're up early."

"I'd say the same about you." She said walking over to him.

"I had a hard time sleeping." He said as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She put the wizarding channel on and was shocked at what she saw. 'We have been informed yesterday that the new hit show 'I want to date Harry Potter is being canceled.' The news reporter said. Harry turned around and looked at the screen. His eyes widened as he heard what was happening. 'For all of you that were watching the show were sorry to say that it will no longer be on. Sorry ladies that were apart of the show, but you will all be going home.'

"Harry?" Ginny said looking at him. "Harry?" she said again when she got no reply. Harry walked out of the room grabbing a shirt and his car keys, as he left slamming the door behind him. "Harry!" she yelled but he didn't come back. Harry got in his car and drove away not knowing where he was going but ended up at the house. He saw the ladies putting their things in a car. Harry got out of his car and walked over to them.

"Everyone stop!" He yelled and they all looked at him. "Put everything back in your rooms now, this show is not being canceled." He said then ran over to the office where Seamus was. "Seamus!" Harry yelled as he walked in the room.

"Harry?" he said surprised standing up in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not canceling this show." He said to him flat out.

"Harry…I'm sorry." Seamus said to him then paused. "What's done is done…I can't change anything."

"You can't but maybe I can."

"Harry this is nonsense."

"Maybe it is, but this is where I belong." Harry said to him. "I have a job to do, and that is what I'm going to do." he said walking out, shutting the door behind him. Seamus had a shocked look on his face, and then he picked up the phone.

Harry went running towards the house, and then he went inside. He ran up the stairs and into Hermione's room where he found Rachel. "Rachel have you seen Hermione?"

"Um…she's gone Harry." Rachel said. "Some of us left already but the rest are leaving today."

"Where did she go?"

"Home is all I know, why?"

"Listen stay here, this show is coming back, unpack all your things." He said then went running down back to his car. When he got in his car, he drove for hours and finally found himself at her house, or where he thought she'd be. It's where they found her in the first place. There were a lot of cars in the driveway, and he could hear the music blasting really loud. He got out of his car and walked over to the house. He rang the doorbell and stood there for a minute or two when the door finally opened. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if Hermione Granger was here?" Harry said looking at they young man in front of him.

"Yeah, she's outside, come with me…I'll take you to her."

"Thank you." Harry said coming inside, closing the door behind him as he followed the little boy. When they were in the backyard the little boy went over to his dad and Harry followed him.

"Daddy, Harry's here to see Hermione." The little boy said and his dad stood up.

"Hello." He said to him holding out his hand.

"Hi." Harry said and took it, shaking his hand.

"I'm Hermione's father."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said looking at him. "Could you point me in the direction of your daughter?" he asked and her dad smiled.

"She's over there." He said pointing to a table near the back.

"Thank you." He said then started to walk over to her. When he reached the table he stopped behind her, just standing there then finally said. "Hermione." Her eyes widened and she turned around to find herself staring at him. She stood up so she was now eye level with him.

"Harry…what are you doing here?" She said to him trying not to cry. "The shows canceled, everyone's heading home."

"Well I came here to tell you that I'm reopening the show." He said to her smiling.

"What?"

"I told you I'd never leave you." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about Ginny…your baby?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but right now." He said looking at her. "I'm going to kiss you." He said leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She opened her mouth letting him in as they kissed each other very slowly. When they broke apart, her whole family was looking at them. She smiled then started laughing as well as Harry.

"Wow…um, do you want to stay and have dinner with us?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't want to intrude." Harry said to her.

"I incest…Harry stay." She said grabbing his hand. "I'd like it if you stay and had dinner with us."

"Well…alright." He said then started smiling. "Only if you play baseball with me?"

Hermione laughed at this. "You got yourself a deal." She said and walked over to where they had been playing and they both joined a team and started to play.

"I think you should know something." Harry said to her.

"What?"

"Seamus might yell at me for coming here." He said laughing, and then kissed her.

**A/N:** There that was a happier chapter. Thanks for reviewing guys and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Make me happy again and I'll put the next chapter out faster. R&R everyone.

**P.S.** So many questions still unanswered of yours like with Ginny and the baby…what should happen with them?

JAM


	9. Two or three weeks later

I want to date Harry Potter

Chapter 9 "Two or three weeks later"

Harry walked back in forth back in forth, pacing across the living room as he was waiting for the ladies to join him. When he looked up he saw them coming down the stairs. He stopped and stood still, running his hand through his hair. "Thank you ladies for coming." Harry said as they sat down. "Now, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry about the show confusion and that it won't happen again."

"Yeah, I'll say." Rachel said. "It took some of us two or three weeks to get back." She said looking over at Allie.

"What I went on vacation." Allie said as everyone looked at her. "Don't kill me."

Harry smiled then continued. "Anyways now that were all back were going to be starting up where we left off. For those of you who have been waiting here for two or three weeks have already heard this." He said looking at some. "And I'm sorry you have to hear it again."

"No problem." Julie said smiling. "I enjoyed your company," she said in a soft voice. "Your presence is soothing."

"Yes well as of goes starting tomorrow the dates begin." He said to them. "Thank you for your time, you may all go back to bed, sorry if I woke any of you up." Harry said then walked out of the room slowly, looking at Hermione, smiling at her as he left.

888888

"Hermione!" Rachel yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Come on, you're not the only one that needs in there!" she screamed then hit the door one last time, then walked away and sat down back on her bed. "You've been in there for like a hour!" she said then the door opened. "Finally." She said and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said running her hands through her hair. "I just don't feel to great right now." Hermione said then laid down on her bed. Rachel came over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said feeling her forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything but Hermione, you look awful."

"Thanks Rachel." She said then turned over on her side.

"Is there anything you want me to get you?" she asked her.

"No…I'll be fine." Hermione told her. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay." She said then got up and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Hermione turned back over so she was now lying on her back. She ran her hands over her face as silent tears ran down her face. She sighed and looked over at the door, putting her one hand over her mouth as she started to cry.

888888

"Alright, which one of you can tell me where Harry is?" Ginny said loudly to the group of girls in the living room.

"Um…who are you?" Julie asked standing up.

"His fiancé." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right, and I'm his wife." Allie said standing up. "Harry doesn't have a fiancé."

"Yes he does, he just didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to hurt any of you." Ginny said sitting down. "Besides I'm carrying his child." She said and there eyes widened. "Yup, I'm three months pregnant as of today." She said smiling.

"Pregnant?" Kara.

"Harry didn't tell us he was expecting a child soon." Katie said.

"Does he even know about the baby?" Jessie asked her.

"Yes…of course he does." Ginny said then smiled. "Why do you think they were going to cancel the show?"

"That was why?" Sarah asked, stunned.

"Yes." Ginny said smiling. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Well is he…" Allie started but was cut off.

"Good morning ladies." Harry said coming into the living room and then stopped when he saw Ginny sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get my Harry back." She said smiling at him.

"Ginny…"

"Oh Harry, please tell me you're not going to start another fight in front of them are you?" Ginny said standing up. "I drove all this way, and I really don't what to hear you complain." She said walking up to him.

"Complain about what?" Harry said to her. "Usually it's you that does that."

"Oh Harry, baby." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I really miss you, and the babies are sad that there father wont spend time with me."

"Ginny, the baby's not even born yet…hold on…" Harry said then stopped. "Did you say babies?" All Ginny did was stand there looking at him. "As in more then one?"

"I meant baby." She said letting go of him.

"Ginny you're only two months pregnant, there's no way in telling if it's more then one."

"I know." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"I thought you said you were thr…" Lisa said then was cut off.

"Can't you see where in the middle of something?" Ginny said to her, then looked back at Harry smiling. "So…what do you say we get out of here, and oh I don't know, go and have some fun?" she said running her hand up his chest. "Maybe mess around a little?"

"Ginny."

"Please?" she said cutting him off.

"I can't, and you know that." Harry said to her and she stopped smiling at him.

"Harry come on."

"No Ginny, I don't have time right now, I'll talk to you later."

"But…"

"Ginny, I can't just up in leave whenever I want to."

"You did it before." Ginny said.

"Leave." He said looking her straight in the eyes. She stood there for a while and sighed.

"Fine…but call me later tonight." Ginny said walking over to the door. "I wont be able to talk to you tomorrow because I'll be busy." She said and then left.

Harry stood there for a minute or two then turned around towards the contestants. "Alright lets see," he said to them. "We have Jessie, Allie, Julie, Kara, Rachel, Katie, Sarah, Lisa and then we have Herm…" he said looking at them as he said their names, and then stopped. "Where's Hermione?" he asked them. "Has anyone seen Hermione today?"

"Oh." Rachel said. "Yeah she said she wasn't feeling well and the last I knew, she was lying down in her bed." She said to him. "She doesn't look to great."

"Alright." Harry said to them. "I want you all to stay here, while I go and check on Hermione, I'll be back shortly." He said then started to walk away.

"Take your time." Allie said, checking him out as he walk away. "Damn he's sexy." She said and they all smiled.

888888

"Hermione?" Harry said as he knocked on the door. "Hermione can I come in?" he asked and got no reply. He sighed and turned around and saw no cameras. He turned back towards the door and then opened it slowly, putting his head in a little to see if she was getting dressed or anything. Harry then pushed the door open all the way when he noticed she was lying down on her bed. He walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hermione?"

"What?" she said softly with her head berried in her pillow.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said then looked at him.

"Rachel said you looked terrible and that you were sick."

"I feel better now actually." Hermione said to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her brushing some strands of hair out of her face.

"Yes." She said then paused as he looked at her. "No."

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he helped her sit up.

"I don't really know…I don't want to make your life even more completed." She said with silent tears coming down her face.

"Hermione, you could never make my life any worse then it already is." Harry told her in a gentile voice, and then smiled at her.

"I know."

"Then what is it?" he asked her taking a hold of her hand.

"I…I think I might be pregnant?" she said to him and all he did was look at her. "I'm late and it's not normal for me."

"How long?" he managed to say.

"Three weeks, maybe longer." She said to him. "Are you mad, Harry?"

"No…Hermione, I'm not mad." He said to her. "Wow…um."

"I don't know for sure."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Harry said to her. "Do you want to know for sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." He said standing up and taking her with him. They went down to the library that was in the house and took some supplies and set it down on the floor. He put two different kinds of potions in both jars and then looked at her. "Okay now all we need is a drop of your blood." He said and picked up a knife.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It wont hurt." He said trying to grab her hand.

"Bull shit." She said putting her arms behind her back.

"Hermione?" Harry said and sighed. Come on."

"Fine." She said then put her one arm out in front of her. He took it and slowly cut her hand. She closed her eyes and looked away. Harry dropped the knife and closed her hand, having the blood drop over the one jar and then the other.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I just had my hand cut, I'm bloody perfect." Hermione said as he took his shirt off. She looked at him and smiled. He ripped his shirt down the middle and then started to wrap it around her hand.

"Oh my." She said to him and he smiled. "Wow."

"What…impressed?" he said and all she did was smile at him. "Now how do we know if I'm pregnant or not?" she asked him.

"Well this jar should turn blue if you are, and the other green." He said pointing at he jars as he said this. "If your not then they should both should turn blue."

"Okay." She said then looked down at the jars and the one was already blue. They both looked there waiting for the other one and when it finally did turn to a color she looked up at him. "Harry?" she said to him.

**A/N:** Okay I'm sorry if you didn't like this new chapter, it was kind of hard for me to write because this has been a really bad week for me; I was in tears almost every day. It's been a bad week for my whole family. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R and make me happy. I really need to be in a good mood. Review and make an author smile, meaning me.

**P.S.** I wonder what is going to happen with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and everyone else?

-Jenny-


	10. The next day

I want to date Harry Potter

**A/N:** Fast update, I know. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 "The next day"

"Now I was thinking that we could put the baby's room here." Ginny said smiling at him. "It would be perfect to see the sunset in here as we rock the baby to sleep."

"Yeah, it would be perfect now wouldn't it?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh…I can't wait till the baby's born. Then we can hold him or her in are arms." Ginny said smiling big.

"Only six more months to go sweetie, only six more months." He said to her as they started to rock from side to side.

"We'll put the crib over there against that wall, and put the dresser over there next to where we'll be changing the baby's diaper."

"Alright, sounds good."

"And then we can have to toy thing that spins over the crib, right?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah." He said smiling then turned her around in his arms. "I think you're ready for this baby." He said and she smiled at him. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately.

888888

"So Harry, anything new with you?" Kara asked him then took a drink of her orange juice.

"No, not really." Harry said looking up at her. "What about you? How was your three week little vacation or break?"

"Not to fun actually, I was still here, so I did what you wanted and stayed put."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"No problem." She said to him. "Um…Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Do they have to follow us where ever we go?" Kara asked then pointed over to the camera guys.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said and smiled at her. "Just give it awhile, you'll get used to them being there that you wont even notice their there."

"Really? I mean that actually works?"

"It does for me."

"Okay." She said then smiled big at him. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Why not." He said then started to drink his coffee.

"Is this Ginny, girl really you fiancé?" she asked him and he almost chocked on his drink.

"What?" he asked her.

"Is Ginny your fiancé?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well she told us yesterday that she was, and that she was three months pregnant." Kara said to him.

"Kara, she's not my fiancé." Harry said then paused. "Wait a minute, did you say she was three months along?"

"Yeah that's what she told us all yesterday." Kara said in a quiet voice. "Why?"

"Because she told me she was only two months along."

"Why would she lie about how far along she is?" Kara asked him.

"Maybe because the baby's not mine after all." Harry said to her.

"What?" Kara said confused. "I don't follow."

"If she was three months along the baby wouldn't be mine."

"How would you know?" Kara asked him.

"Well because I didn't start sleeping with her till two months ago, not three."

"So basically she's saying the baby's yours so she can have your money?"

"Well that's a possibility." He said to her. "I just want to know why?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, Harry."

"Anyways, lets get back to our date, and lets not talk about Ginny."

"Okay." She said smiling. "So tell me, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Any and all, I love all kinds."

"Me too." She said smiling at him then she turned her head towards the camera guys and smiled bigger, and then looked back at Harry.

888888

"Who's calling me now?" Ginny said as she heard her cell phone start to ring. "Honey hold on, I have to get that." She said then stood up. Ginny walked over to the dresser and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me…I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I got sidetracked."

"Oh that's fine, but listen I can't really talk right now." Ginny said to him.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you, and I mean now so can you just listen?" Harry said to her.

"Alright." She said then sat down in a chair. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, if well you could tell me how far along you are again?" he asked her.

"Why, what's this about?" she asked then put the phone in her other hand and back up to her ear.

"I just need to know."

"Three months." She said to him without thinking.

"Three months." He repeated.

"Yes."

"I thought you told me you were only two months along, Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"No, I'm three months along Harry." Ginny said to him. "What's this about anyways?"

"Well Ginny if you really wanted to know, you'd be two months not three." Harry said. "Meaning, I've never had sex with you till two months ago not three. Also meaning that when we were dating, you cheated on me."

"What?" she said confused.

"Ginny, I really just wanted to say that I'm not in love with you." Harry said then paused. "I'm in love with Hermione Granger, as you probably know since you watch this show."

"Harry…"

"I'm not finished yet." he said cutting her off. "I really just wanted to tell you that when this show is over, I'm going to be with Hermione, and I want you out of my life…forever."

"Harry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah well, life sucks now doesn't it?" he asked her. "Who's the father anyway? I mean the real father?"

"You really want to know?" she said to him.

"Yeah, I really want to know."

"Alright then, it's actually…um…Seamus."

"Seamus?"

"Finnigan." She said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Listen Harry, I really have to go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I still need to tell you something." He said to her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"She's pregnant." Harry said to her.

"What? Who is?" Ginny asked him.

"Hermione, she's around a month I think, were not sure yet."

"Wow…Harry that's good news, but um…why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm dead tired. Just wait till tomorrow, I'll be yelling at you that you'll be hanging up on me. I may even hurt Seamus too, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, I'll warn him, so he knows."

"Whatever Gin."

"Bye." She said then hung up her phone.

"Bye." He said to himself and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself as he laid back in his bed. He laid there just staring at the ceiling, then eventually closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N:** Thanks you guys, you made my day, so hears a treat for all of you. A really fast update, so I hoped you liked it.

**P.S.** What do you want to happen next? Any ideas, feel free to send them my way. Next chapter or the one after that will be the dating results. R&R and tell me what you think.

**P.S.S.** Try and make me smile again.

Jen


	11. All but a Dream

I want to date Harry Potter

**A/N:** Okay, I know most of you are going to kill me since I'm doing this. So, sorry in advance. Just R&R.

Chapter 11 "All but a Dream"

"Harry?" Hermione said to him. "Harry?" she said again and pushed on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why…what happened?" he asked looking at her as he sat up.

"I don't know, you just blacked out."

"Where am I?"

"Oh, um…my bedroom." She said to him as he was looking around. "I couldn't leave the house, so I just took you here where it would be empty."

"Okay." Harry said to her, and then slowly stood up. "So…um…what was the final color?" he asked.

"Oh." She said then looked away. "It was blue Harry," Hermione said and he looked up at her. "I'm not pregnant after all."

"Are you positive?"

"Well, it would be a little early to tell if I was actually pregnant or not, but I'm most likely not pregnant."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione." He said and took her hand in his. "Is there anything you'd like me to get you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay…I guess I must have been dreaming or something."

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me. You were out like a light." She said trying not to laugh. "What was your dream about?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter." Harry said then started to leave the room.

Hermione ran to the door and blocked it. "If it matters to you it matters."

"Hermione move."

"Tell me Potter." She said pushing him back as he tried to go through her. "Come on, is it really going to kill you?"

"Yup, and I'm to young to die." Harry to her and took a step closer to her. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have a show I have to run." He said grabbing her around the waist and turning them around so he was now at the door standing where she was.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Is not." Harry said walking away, laughing to himself.

"What, you're just going to leave me here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He turned around and looked at her. "It would seem like it." He was now smiling. "Why, are you afraid of the dark, Miss. Granger?"

"What am I, five? Of course not." Hermione now crossed her arms across her chest. "And besides, it's ten o'clock at night. Were all supposed to be in bed, not running around with you."

"Have it your way then." Harry said and turned around.

"Why, where are you going?" she asked and he stopped, smiling to himself. "Harry?" he slowly turned around.

"Well I was feeling like swimming…or maybe just relaxing in the hot tub. Which one sounds better?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione said walking up to him.

"No."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hot tub sounds fine."

"All right then...hot tub it is."

"There's just one small problem." She said letting go of him.

"And what's that?"

"I can't find my swimsuit."

"Oh…you can't find it, or you just don't want to wear it?" He asked her.

"Harry!" she yelled slapping him on the arm, as he started to laugh.

"I'm kidding." He said trying to stop laughing.

"Honestly, I don't see what's so funny." She said crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, I was only playing." Harry said coming up to her. "Shit."

"What?"

"I have to call Ginny tonight." He said then sighed. "Rain check?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He said leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "Tomorrow." He said walking away. "Be ready."

"Okay." She said and he was now out of sight. "Yeah right, what have I gotten myself into?" she said and sighed. "You're better then her Hermione." She told herself as she walked back over to her bed and sat down. 'Yeah the only problem is, I just lied to him.' she thought. 'I should have just told him the truth and then I wouldn't be in this kind of situation.' She sighed and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes and falling fast to sleep.

888888

Harry got in his car and started to drive to his house. After what felt like forever he finally reached it, and pulled up the driveway. He parked the car, got out of it and walked up to his front door. He unlocked it, opened the door and went in turning on the lights. He picked up his phone and started dialing numbers. After he finished with that, he put the phone to his ear as he heard the dial ringing. After about four rings the person picked up. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey, it's Harry." Harry said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a firewhiskey. "I said I'd call you later."

"Yeah, hi." Ginny said sitting up on her bed, and looked over at the clock. "Harry, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's late I know," he said opening the bottle and then took a drink.

"Yeah try, one in the morning." She said to him.

"Sorry." He drank some more of his firewhiskey. "I got sidetracked, and kind of just drove around."

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you sound terrible." Ginny said then sighed. "Harry, call me back in the morning okay, I really need sleep. Around eight?"

"Yeah…" he said then paused, finishing the bottle. "That's fine. Goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight Harry." She said then hung up her phone. Harry sighed and hung up the phone, then lazily stood up and headed over to the fridge where he pulled out another bottle of firewhiskey. He shut the door to his fridge with his foot, then headed upstairs to his bedroom. When he reached his room, he set the empty bottle down, took off his shirt and pants, and laid down on his bed. Harry laid there just looking at the ceiling, as if his life had just gotten worse. The next thing he knew his alarm clock was going off and he slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses putting them on as he turned back over on his back. The music to his alarm clock continued to play as he laid there.

_Says he was in the war when in the navy  
Lost his wife, lost his baby  
Broke down and asked him one time  
How ya keep from going crazy  
He said I'll see my wife and son in just a little while  
I asked him what he meant  
He looked at me and smiled, said_

Harry finally pushed himself up and went over to his dresser as the music continued to play.

_I raise my hands, bow my head  
I'm finding more and more truth in the words written in red  
They tell me that there's more to life than just what I can see  
Oh I believe_

Harry hit the button on the top of his alarm clock and it turned off. He walked over to the bathroom and took his boxers off as he got in the shower. After he washed his body and his hair, he turned the water off, dried himself off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room as he heard his phone ringing. He walked over to it, picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry, it's me Ginny. I figured I'd call you this time."

"Hey Ginny." He said then laughed. "Its funny, I was just about to call you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it looks like you beat me to it." He said and sat down.

"Yup." She said then paused, "So, how are you?"

"Alright." He said and sighed. "Regretting the fact that I drank last night."

"Harry, you didn't." she said and her voice getting louder. "Why…what made you this time?"

"Oh, it's complicated." He said and leaned back on his bed.

"Why, how…just tell me?"

"It's just about this girl, but you probably don't want to hear it."

"You're right, I don't." she said to him.

"Alright then…listen Ginny I have to go."

"Okay, but um…Harry?" she said pausing a bit. "I was wondering if I could come over later today, to talk to you face to face?"

"Um…yeah later, like around ten maybe."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye." He said and they both hung up. "Oh, I hate my life." He said to himself, getting up and getting dressed.

888888

"Hermione get your ass out of the bathroom now! You've been in there for hours!" Rachel screamed. "You better not do this everyday!"

The door opened and Hermione walked out. "I'm sorry, Rachel." She said then walked past her. Rachel turned around and looked at her.

"Are you sick, Hermione?" she asked her.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

Hermione turned around and saw Kara sitting on Rachel's bed. "I'm fine." She said trying to convince them, which wasn't working.

"Yeah, nice try. What's wrong?" Kara said running over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Come on Hermione, we wont make fun of you or anything." Rachel told her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "And besides, you've been throwing up since yesterday, so I'd say you were sick."

"I'm not sick." Hermione said then closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" they both yelled.

"Oh my, God, Hermione this is a good thing." Kara said to her smiling.

"Not when you told the father you weren't."

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked.

"So I wouldn't make his life even more complicated."

"Why, who's the father?" Kara asked her.

"Well if were not aloud out of this house without Harry, who do you think?" Hermione said to them.

"Well we were aloud out for about three weeks with that break." Rachel said looking at them.

"Hello Rachel, she just told us the father is Harry, not some other guy." Kara said.

"It's really Harry?" Rachel asked surprised. "I mean you two had sex already?"

"Yes, and yes." She said with tears running down her face. "And he's expecting a child with Ginny."

"If anything you should tell him the truth, Hermione. Before it's to late." Rachel said, and Hermione looked at her not knowing what to do.

"I know, but I don't think I can." She said then laid back sighing as she put her hands over her face.

**A/N:** That's all your getting for now. I have finals coming up soon so I'm going to be studying for them. I'll update this after June 8th, which is my last day of school. Or if I really feel like it I'll update this before, it really depends. Well please don't kill me that I made the last chapter basically a dream….hehehe…I'm just evil I know. Please R&R everyone.

**Question:** I wonder who the father is of Ginny's baby? The answer to that is still to come.

**Should it be?**

_Harry?  
Neville?  
Seamus?  
Draco?  
Her sick brother Ron?  
Or someone I didn't list?_

Till next time,  
Jenny


	12. The truth is revealed

I want to date Harry Potter

Chapter 12 "The truth is revealed"

"Tell him the truth, girl you must be out of your mind." Kara said and then looked at Rachel. "I mean there's no reason to rush things right?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Hermione said then stood up. "I'll talk to you guys later." She said then walked out of the room.

888888

Hermione walked in the bathroom with her cell phone, she closed the door, locked it, and then started dialing some numbers. It began to ring so she put it up to her ear as she sat down on the floor. "Hello." The voice on the other line said.

"Hello this is Hermione Granger, I was wondering if you could do something for me?" she asked.

"Granger?" the voice asked.

"Yes, my dads a doctor there and last time I checked you owed him."

"Right what can I do for you?"

"Get me Ginny Weasley's file."

"Hold on." The voice said. After about five minutes the voice came back on the line. "Are you sill their Hermione?"

"Yes I'm still here."

"Okay what are you looking for exactly?"

888888

"Harry!" Ginny said as she came in the room. The girls looked up at her, some gave her a nasty look others just stared.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well I came here to talk to you about the baby. I mean I couldn't reach you on your cell, so I decided to come down a surprise you." Ginny said and sat down on the couch. "Hi girls."

They all looked at her not saying anything. "Hi." One of the girls said, then the rest said hi and looked away from her.

"What's up?" he said sitting back down.

"Okay, if the baby's a girl what would you want to name her?"

"And if it's a boy?"

"Oh it wont be." She said to him. "So what would you name her or like to name her?"

"Um…I don't know I'll let you do that." Harry said.

"Oh but we should do this together." Ginny said hurt.

"Okay. How about Kara?"

"No." Ginny said. "I was thinking Julie."

"No." Harry said to her. "Sky?"

"No." Ginny said.

"How about Emma?" Kara said to him. "And what's wrong with the name Kara?" she asked.

"Oh I hate that name, had a friend who's name was Kara, and she used me." Ginny told her.

"Well my name's Kara." She said again.

"Oh…well I didn't mean you, I meant the name."

"Bitch." Kara mumbled under her breath.

"Lucy?" Harry suggested.

"HELL NO!" Ginny said.

"Oh…I got it…Sky?" she asked him.

"I just said that and you said no." Harry said to her.

"No I didn't'." Ginny said the stood up. "Well it's settled then, I'll get going and buy Sky some clothes." She said and kissed Harry on the cheek then left.

"Yeah bye." He said then rolled his eyes.

"What did you see in her?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah is she always such a bitch?" Kara asked him and he laughed.

"It could have been worse." Harry said. "And no not all the time Kara, but yes she does get on my nerves sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Jessie said. "She's worse then my sister."

"Okay, well whose turn is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, mine." Lisa said and picked up the dice. "So did you always want to be a Quidditch player?"

"Yeah actually I did." Harry said. "I've been playing Quidditch since school and when I was done with Hogwarts, I tried out and got in."

"Yeah I heard Victor Krum got hurt really bad and you replaced him." Katie said. "Which I'd rather have you as a Quidditch player then Krum."

"Krum's history, old news. No one really talks about him anymore." Sarah said as Hermione walked in the room.

"Hey Hermione." Rachel said. "Want to play?"

"No." Hermione said and smiled. "Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said and stood up.

"Hurry back Harry." Allie said smiling as he walked past her.

Once they were out of the room and out of hearing distance Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said then sighed. "Listen Harry, I called the hospital and I found out something that you should hear." She said to him.

"You called the hospital?" He said shocked. "Hermione you're not aloud to us a cell phone."

"I know I know I know but it was an emergency." She told him.

"Yeah well it better have been or my ass is on the line." He said to her. "What did you find out?"

"It's about Ginny." She said and he sighed.

"Listen Hermione I don't want to talk about Ginny right now. She's been annoying the hell out of me and I cant stand…"

"She's not pregnant." Hermione said cutting him off.

"What?"

"Ginny can't get pregnant, it's impossible for her. She made it so she couldn't Harry." Hermione said and Harry was speechless.

"I think I need to sit down." he said and headed for the nearest chair.

"Harry?" Hermione said to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Lying to you."

"So she is pregnant?"

"No…not about that." Hermione said and went over and sat down next to him. "About me not being pregnant."

"What." He said looking at her.

"I thought you'd like to know before I left." She told him.

"Hermione…wait your leaving?"

"I told Seamus and he's letting me leave tomorrow after they cast the results, but I want you to continue with the show."

"No…you can't leave." He said to her. "I wont let you."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be in the baby's life, and I'll keep an eye on you back at home." She told him then added. "I'll watch the show everyday."

"Hermione."

888888

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. This is the moment you've all been waiting for." Seamus said to the cameras. "Tonight one of these lovely ladies will have to say goodbye to Harry, while the rest says." Seamus said the gestured for Harry to continue.

Harry picked up a key and said. "Jennifer will you accept this key to my heart?" he said and she smiled and walked forward.

"Yes I will." She said and took it walking behind him.

"Julie." He said then, "Katie." And after Katie he said, "Lisa." Then, "Jessie." And then after Jessie, "Sarah." Then he said. "Ashley." Then, "Allie." Then, "Kara."

"Now were down to the last two, will it be Hermione who goes home tonight or will it be Rachel. Remember they are in order of the least amount of votes to the highest." Seamus said and then Harry picked up the last key.

"Rachel." He said then paused. "Will you accept this key to my heart?" he said in a half angry voice slash half sad voice.

Rachel looked over at Hermione then back at Harry, "Yes." She said and smiled. She went forward and grabbed the key.

Hermione walked forward and hugged Harry and he hugged her back. "Bye Harry." She said and let go, but he didn't.

"No." he said to her. "Hermione."

"I'll keep in touch Harry." She said and Seamus helped her get out of Harry's grip. "Bye." She said waving to him then she walked out of the doors and out of his sight.

"Join us everyday to see what happens between Harry and our ten beautiful contestants. And then next week see who goes home." Seamus said and they turned the cameras off.

Harry just stood there looking at Seamus. He walked over to him. "Come on Harry lets go to my office." Seamus said to him, and they both walked out of the room.

**A/N:** Sorry I know it's short and I don't really care for this chapter but the next one is going to be longer and better so keep reading. R&R and tell me what you think.


	13. Confused out of my mind

I want to date Harry Potter

**Authors Note:** I'm back and sorry to everyone had a very hard year. Family stuff mostly, but I'm good and better now, school has just been killing me.

**Important Please Read**

Okay and what I'm going to do in this chapter please, PLEASE don't kill me. I reread my story and didn't like where I left it so be nice. To make things less confusing what happened in the last chapter was a dream (runs and hides as things are being thrown at me) :(

Chapter 13 "Confused out of my mind"

"Hermione?" I mumbled as I rolled over. "No don't go please come back…Hermione!" I yelled as I shot up in my bed, my heart beating fast and sweat dripping down my face. "What the hell?" I muttered and looked at the clock which said 6:30 am. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I took my t-shirt off along with my boxers and got in the shower.

For some reason the cold water felt good hitting my face. It could be as cold as ice but I just couldn't seem to cool down. I was burning up. _'What's wrong with me? Come on man pull yourself together."_ I thought and put both of my hands against the wall in front of me leaning again it trying to keep myself sturdy. I stood there letting the water fall on me; I had no idea what I was going to do with my life now.

I quickly turned the water off and stepped. As I grabbed my towel off of the sink I knocked the vase over. "Dame it." I said under my breath putting the towel around my waist stepping out of the shower as careful as I could trying not to step on the broken pieces of glass. I went to my dressers and pulled out a pair of blue gens, boxers and a t-shirt.

When I was done the clock said 7 am that's not bad I guess considering the fact that I'm still dead tired. I walked downstairs and turned on the news. It's normally bad and dreadful things so I usually never watch it. I sat down and in ten minutes there were stories from a teenager and his girl friend killing his parents and sister to a story about a car race gone bad. It's normally about death or tragic things going on, it's probably just what they want us to hear make everything sound awful that we don't ever want to go outside again.

Fed up with the news I changed the channel and watched some reruns of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I like that show and I normally watch it. I can normally guess who the killer is in like 20 minutes or so because I've watched way too many of them.

My phone started to ring so I walked over to it, "Hello?" I said not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Harry its Seamus, we need to talk if that's okay?" he said and I felt kind of relieved.

"About what in general?" I asked.

"About which girl you would like to go this week? The audience is going crazy over you and Hermione so I'm hopping you'd let her stay?"

"Wait what? I thought Hermione left because she asked you if she could?" I asked in disbelief.

"What? Why would she ask me to leave the show she never did mate? Harry you have two days to spend with them I just want an idea of who you actually want gone?" Seamus said confused.

"So she's not pregnant then?" I asked so out of it.

"Um unless there's something you're not telling me, no she's not."

"What about Ginny, she said she was pregnant is she or no?" my mind was going crazy what happened exactly?

"Yes she is, she just told you and you blacked out we didn't know what to do with you. Kind of scared me there for a second I thought that if you were gone, like dead I'd have to help her with the baby. You know I'm not good at that plus the moneys tight right now that I wouldn't be able to if I wanted."

"Okay what exactly happened then, I can't seem to remember anything?" It's a good thing I'm sitting down otherwise I probably would have collapsed.

"Um let me ask you this, what do you think happened Harry?"

"Well I was sitting with the ladies and we were playing a game. Ginny was there asking for baby names and we picked Sky. Um…then Hermione came in and told me that Ginny wasn't pregnant and that she was and she was sorry for lying to me."

"Hold up Harry, what?" Seamus cut in. "One, you're talking really fast that I just understood what you said. Two, that didn't happen, are you sure it wasn't just a dream or something?"

"I don't know Seamus it just felt so real you know like it actually did happen."

"Yeah I get dreams like that all the time and when I wake up I'm like crap why did that have to happen? It sucks but it's just a part of life that's unfair." Seamus looked at his watch and sighed. "Listen I'm worn out from work and what not, but the ladies are awake and would probably like some company?"

"Yeah I guess so, I'm on my way."

"Alright I'll see you when you get here, by Harry." He said and hung up. Harry put his cell phone in his pocket and walked outside and started to drive. When he arrived at the house he walked in and looked around. _'No one's awake what the hell is he talking about?'_I thought to myself as I turned the corner and walked into the living room where I saw all the ladies sitting. "Good morning." I said to them.

"Morning Harry, gosh you look dead what happened?" Rachel asked him shocked.

"Yeah you look like you've been hit by a truck?" Kara said as he sat down next to Sarah.

"I'm fine just a bad night's sleep." He looked over at Hermione who was playing chess with Kara. "And how are all of you this morning?"

"Were fine just waiting for you to show up actually." Allie said with a smile. "Now the day is getting so much better."

"Well most of us are good, some are a bit quiet than normal." Lisa said. "Ginny came by earlier and made are life's hell, so other than that were fantastic."

"Why what did she do now?" now I was worried, "Hopefully nothing to bad?"

"Well to most of us she was bragging about the baby but she was a real b.i.t.c.h to Hermione." Katie said and he looked over at her. "She's been quiet ever since only talking to Kara because there playing chess."

Harry got up slowly and walked over to Hermione, then kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me." Hermione said looking down at the board. "Pawn to H, 4." She told the board.

"What did she say exactly?" he asked anyone.

"Well something about staying away from Harry, he's mine and no one can have him." Jessie said in a mocking voice.

"And something along the lines of I'm the one pregnant with his child not you so you should move on and find someone who will really care about you. Life isn't what happens in a stupid reality show so why expect him to actually like you?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Why do they keep letting her in here?" Harry asked. "I mean come on if you're not allowed to leave then why let other people in?"

"To make you have an even harder time when choosing who you want to say and go?" Ashley asked.

"Probably." He said and sighed. "You girls are all okay though right?"

"Yup." Kara said and smiled. "Fine and dandy."

"I think I should have a talk with Seamus about this though. Will you ladies be alright by yourselves for a bit?" I asked and they smiled.

"Yes I think we can manage, and it's nice that you care." Jennifer said and he then stood up and walked out of the living room and outside to find Seamus. When he reached his office he opened the door and walked in. What he walked in on was fairly shocking. There Harry stood with his mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him.

**A.N:** Well there you go, and please don't kill me. R&R please since it's been so long I'll even let you guys kill me if you want because of what I did.

If you haven't noticed **I changed the rating**, if you think it should be changed to something else just tell me and I'll think about it. Happy New Years to everyone!


End file.
